Filling the Emptiness Inside
by Lineia
Summary: Jacob kills Bella and Edward is out for blood, the vampire and the shifter slowly drift down into hell as they strip themselves of humanity - Jacob/Edward, warning inside


_**DISCLAIMER : The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, although the story is my own.**_

**WARNING: This story contains BDSM, non-consensual sex, and hardcore torture. Do NOT read unless it's what you want to read ! Edward in particular is very OOC ! **

Author's note: Because this story's content is much too harsh, the remaining chapters will be posted on my Facebook page. Look for the page called 'Lineia', and you'll find the chapters in my articles ! Please find the URL to my page on my profile if you can't locate it on facebook (you can also add me 'Dom Lineia')

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Terror.

Shock.

How did I get here ?

**[Flashback]**

_"I'm really sorry about last night. It couldn't have been easy on you._

_- It definitely won't make my list of top ten favourite evenings. _

_- You have a list ?_

_- All ten I spent with you. Number one is when you said you'd marry me, Mrs Cullen._

_- This is the twenty-first century, I at least want to hyphenate my name._

_- You're marrying him?"_

I just – I – I lost it. They were there, looking sickly happy, and I just – lost it. I was there, my heart literally breaking, and they had no idea, like I didn't even exist. She came after me and I – I don't know what happened ! Usually I can control myself but ...

I was sitting naked in the snow, soaked, my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees, staring emptily at the ground. It's not even funny how one second of your life can mess it all up. Sam warned me. I should have known. And after that split second, suddenly I had no idea where my life was supposed to go to. Before that second it was easy ! Kill vampires, work in the shed, get Bella.

But what now ? How could I find something to do with the pain in my chest ?

I had even begged _him _to CHANGE her ! I had BEGGED a leech ! I had BEGGED a leech to SUCK the life out of MY BELLA ! And he just stared at her like he didn't hear me. And he took her and left.

And I was there, more alone than usually. And it felt like my heart was slowly being ripped out of my chest. Tears wouldn't even come. What's the point of crying ?

* * *

I had returned home after a few hours. Like a zombie. Like I was dead inside. Like I was one of _them_.

I got home and I switched on the automatic mode. I needed to do something to keep the realization from dawning on me. I couldn't even face the fact that I had –

I put on a pair of shorts. It all felt like a dream. Unreal. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I must have imagined it all. I couldn't have ki-

No, I couldn't have.

I was a stubborn, innocent kid with a stupid crush. I could never –

I felt something run on my hand. I blinked. My head was covered in blood and I wasn't holding a glass anymore, I was holding shards of glass. I let them fall.

I blinked again. Pain. A different pain. Not a pain in the chest, pain in the hand. Good pain. Took my mind off ... _things_.

I went to bed. I fell in a dreamless sleep.

"JAKE !"

I blinked. Light. Very light. Must be at least mid-day ...

All the memories came crashing back. I had killed Bella.

And I felt empty. No sadness. Pain gone. Emptiness. Like I had shoved all the painful feelings in a cupboard and locked it. Good idea, I should do that more often ?

"JAKE !"

I blinked. Dad was standing in front of me, looking positively furious "Yes ?"

"Why didn't you come back to Sam's after the battle was over ?"

Uh ? Sam ? Battle ? My eyebrows shot up. Oh. Right. We were supposed to meet at Sam's to reassure all the parents that we were alright. Dad must have freaked out. Big time. "Hum, sorry, I forgot."

Dad huffed and rolled away. Great talking, dad. I shoved that thought away. Locked it up, nice and tight.

Instead I came back to the strange emptiness I felt. I wasn't sad, depressed. What was I ?

Angry.

Him.

It was his fault. He asked her to marry him. He told her when I was listening. It's HIS fault she was dead. I wanted to rip his fucking head off. He took her away from me. I could've had her. I could've made her happy. It would've been PERFECT.

But NO ! HE had to come and spoil it ! I warned her she was going to get killed. I warned _him_ she was going to get killed. But NO ! They didn't listen ! I felt nothing but a seething hatred for that FILTHY BLOODSUCKER ! I curled my hands and sent a fist flying down on my mattress.

That FUCKING CULLEN ! I was going to rip him in pieces for this ! He was going to PAY for KILLING BELLA !

I felt the ball of heat inside me grow. But I wasn't going to phase here. I had made that mistake once, never more. Now I didn't even care Bella was dead. I was going to go to Sam and get permission to kill that _monster_ that dared call himself Bella's fiancé ! He was going to rue the day he had ever crossed ME ! Jacob Black, descendant of Ephraim Black, rightful Alpha of the Quileute Pack ! I was going to be damned if I let him get away with this !

"Jake ! Come quick !"

I growled in irritation and strode towards the door, ready to chop the head off whoever was stalling my plans.

I was so fucking angry I didn't even notice _their _sweetly rotten smell. Like a decaying corpse. Like Bella.

The whole pack was there, even all the elders. The Cullens weren't showing any emotions. I was going to feast on their remains.

Sam simply said "Why are you trespassing ? I authorized a once-off alliance, but it is over."

Carlisle met his gaze and simply stated "We come to claim retribution for Bella's death."

Silence fell on the gathering. I was glaring at Edward, and he was looking at me, a smirk on his lips. I think he was like me, he didn't want to deal with it, so he just shoved it away. He nodded imperceptibly, as though agreeing with me.

My turn to smirk. We would duel over this. I could feel this. This is why they came. Edward wanted me, and I wanted him. It was per-fect. His smirk deepened but this time he shook his head. I couldn't care less what he was here for. I would get what I wanted.

Sam seemed to recover from his temporary muteness "What do you mean ?"

Carlisle looked weary "One of yours killed Bella. We're here for a trade."

Sam glared "I don't believe you."

Carlisle had a ghost of a smile on his lips "Well, you can always ask him..." He raised his voice "What do you think, Jacob, do you want to confess ?"

Everyone turned to me. I smirked "Edward killed her. And I'm going to kill him."

Sam looked back to Carlisle, troubled "If your son killed a human, it's a breach of the treaty."

Carlisle countered, looking revolted "If that ... dog ... killed my daughter-to-be, no treaty is going to stop me."

Dad had his eyes locked on me. He whispered "Jake ? Did he really kill her ?"

My face contorted in disgust "No, he made me do it."

All the Quileutes present gasped. Carlisle simply said "Well, that simplifies things."

Everyone was silent for a good minute. I had my eyes locked on Edward, who still had a smirk on his face. God I couldn't wait to rip him to pieces. I smiled savagely, this was going to be good. I had been waiting ages for this.

Sam was again the first to wake up "So what do you want ?"

Carlisle shrugged "We want that murderer of yours. If you hand him over to us, we won't destroy your whole tribe."

Sam's eyes widened comically "What makes you think we'd hand over one of our own, regardless of what he supposedly did, and what makes you think we'd let you walk over us ? Last I checked, we're about two to one."

Carlisle smiled and lifted his index "Good point. I forgot about the key part. Jacob probably has heard of the Volturri, yes ?"

I nodded my head cautiously. Yeah, those bless'd angels that almost killed _him_ ...

Carlisle carried on "Well, it so happens they _hate_ dogs. And you know the good thing about the twenty first century ? They're only one flight away !" Carlisle made a show out of taking his cell out. His eyebrows shot up "Oh ! I almost forgot ! I need to invite our very dear friends from Alaska to the party ! One of them was very endeared to that black-skinned vampire you killed a while ago ..." He shook his head "How could I forget ?! You're going to love one of them, she can Tase you with her finger !"

Sam looked confused and turned his head, hissing at me "What the hell is he talking about ?"

I shrugged. The doc' was playing his cards well. He just forgot one thing: sure, they were a few hours away, but we had more than time to destroy them before they came.

Edward chuckled and spoke up "Good thinking mutt. You figured out the flaw. But think about this: what do you think they'd do when they get here ?" He grinned darkly "I know ! They're sadists, they're going to use Jane to torture each and every one of you. Oh, and I need to ask Aro if he could neuter you all before they finish you off !"

Sam looked about ready to burst "What the FUCK are you talking about ? Who are those Voltu-something ? Who is Aro, and Jane ?"

Edward sighed "I almost forgot how ignorant you were ... Well, they are the Vampire Authority, and their enemy number one are ... shifters. So they would be more than happy to come here. They have something called the Volturri guard, composed of vicious and dreadfully powerful vampires with special skills. Jane has the power to inflict unimaginable pain. Aro is the one calling the shots. He's also one of the most cruel. I think he'd had a great time castrating all these wild dogs ..." he trailed off, chuckling sickly before adding "Oh ! And I almost forgot, there are about a hundred or so vampires in the guard, so you'd all be obliterated." He smiled again.

Ok – now I was starting to feel uncertain. _He_ had a point. Maybe if all my pack were thinking like me, they would attack and damn the consequences. But Sam, for one, had an imprint ... I swallowed, shifting. They weren't just going to hand me over without a fight ... right ?

Edward smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Oh, fuck.

Sam cleared his throat "We need time to discuss this and get the facts straight."

Carlisle sighed dramatically "Fine ..." They all started to turn away before he turned around again "Oh, wait ! It almost slipped my mind ! Alice is on the way to meet them right now." He showed his palms in powerlessness "Once she tells them, it'll be too late !" He checked his watch and added "Her plane landed in Rome a while ago, so she'll be in Volterra in about ..." He looked up "Ten minutes ?" He nodded, satisfied with himself.

He turned around again, and started to walk away a pace or two. Sam power-strode towards me and gripped my shoulders. I was scared. I have to admit it. This wasn't playing to my advantage ...

"Explain."

I sighed "He said she was going to marry him. I heard. I lost it. Not much to say."

He grimaced "And what about those leech kings ?"

Another sigh "From what Bella said it's true. They've all got special powers, like that freak Jane who inflicts pain, another one can make blind, mute and everything at once, another one is stronger than mister muscle over there. And Bella was scared shitless when she talked about them."

Seth spoke up "You're not seriously considering this, right Sam ?"

Leah added "Yeah, I mean, you heard what was going to happen ! We should finish them off right now !"

Paul's dad interrupted "Excuse me, but I believe the elders get the final word. And I think the best would be a vote seeing what this entails. I'm voting to give him up."

Dad sputtered "WHAT ? Hey, this is my son we're talking about !"

"Yeah, and a fucking murderer !"

Attera Senior said "Ok, calm down. You both have valid points. But Billy, remember we're all going down to protect your son, is that really what you want ? Having the blood of the whole Quileute Tribe on your hands ? And to know that you are the one that caused our disappearance ? I mean you'd have pretty much failed as a Tribe Chief ..."

Dad looked defeated "I hear you. Isn't there a way we could avoid making the choice altogether ?"

Sam spoke "As much as I hate to admit it, I for one can't place anyone above Emily. So if we have to make a choice, I don't really have that choice."

Paul's dad said "Well, it seems you're in a corner Billy."

Embry's dad said "I don't want to see my kid die ..."

Dad interrupted "Ok, ok, I get it ! But I'm not giving up my son !"

Jared's dad took his turn "Well, you don't exactly have a choice. I don't want my kid to die either. Nor get tortured and castrated by those bastards in front of my eyes !"

Sam looked flabbergasted "You all want to give Jake up without a fight ?"

"Yes." Came the common answer, except for dad. Sam passed on hand on his face, looking lost.

Seth spoke up again "You have to be kidding me ! You want to give Jake up to those suckers ?"

Sam looked at Seth "Much as I agree, I have to ask you to be silent, this is a matter for the elders. I don't want to have Jacob's blood on my hands."

Paul's dad spoke up again "Well, I prefer to have his rather than the entire Tribe's death on my conscience !"

The council and the pack erupted in a concert of yells and accusations. I watched the whole proceedings, faith dwindling quickly. How could they hope to solve anything by arguing ?! They had ten minutes ! And how could they even consider abandoning me ?!

I didn't intervene. I didn't want to alienate them. Besides, what could I say ? My tribe was considering giving me up to be ... tortured ... what do you say to that ? It's not even supposed to be possible !

The time was almost up. Sam squared his jaw and looked over the pack, before ordering, the timber of Alpha in his voice "I forbid anyone from talking or even moving a finger without my authorization."

Carlisle came back, looking troubled and yelled over the squabbling council "Right, I've got Alice on the line, she wants to make sure you're opting for oblivion." He waved his cell.

Paul's father spoke up "You can have the brat, we don't want to see our loved ones get tortured and slaughtered just because that brat couldn't keep it in his pants."

I gaped. SERIOUSLY ?

Sam sighed "Much as I hate it, it seems to be what the majority of the council thinks, and I can't forget Emily, so I won't object if you will grant me one condition."

Carlisle still had that bored look "Prey tell !"

"You don't get to hurt him."

Edward laughed earnestly. SOB. As soon as I got near enough I'd phase, rip him apart and it'd all be over. When Edward stopped laughing, Sam growled "I don't care what you might say, you don't touch one of his hairs."

Edward sighed, and looking at Carlisle, said "Ok, tell Alice to warn the Volturri."

Sam and most of the elders took a step forward and yelled "NO !" while the pack looked positively terrified.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and said "Ok, wait a sec', Alice, looks like they can't make up their minds."

_"..."_

"Yeah, if I don't call you back in ten minutes go ahead."

_"..."_

"Ok, bye."

Carlisle looked up and took a deep breath "Well ?"

Sam snarled "What are you planning to do to him ?"

Edward smiled gently and declared like he was talking about the weather "Nothing much, humiliation, being tied up and tortured naked in the basement all day long, castration if he's being a bad doggy, nothing horrible ! I'll only promise you one thing: I won't kill him."

I felt like covering my balls. He was joking ... Right ?

Sam gaped. He must be thinking along the same lines. We all stood there. I think we were all asking ourselves if Edward was serious or if he'd just gone mad.

Finally dad *finally* decided to speak up "You can't possibly condone this, doc' ?"

Carlisle looked at my dad and grimaced. He raised his index again "You know, Bella was like a daughter to me. She was sweet, caring, even after knowing our secret. What would you say if I went to rip your daughters up, uh ? What do you think Charlie will say next time you talk to him ? Tell me, I want to know !"

Billy looked flabbergasted, confused, like it had gotten him to think. Please say he wasn't actually considering the doc's words !

Emily, of all people, spoke up. She addressed Esme "You really think this is the solution ?"

Esme looked troubled "I can't say I'm happy about what Edward has planned, no. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't have it. He's old enough to make his own decisions: much as I like considering myself as his mother, he's over a hundred years old and has to do what feels right. Besides, I can't say I disagree with my husband. Bella was the sweetest, most innocent girl, and I understand Edward's outrage. So no, I don't think it's the solution, but I won't stop anything either. I already tried and it didn't work."

Emily burst out "But you have to try harder !"

Esme pursed her lips "I'm sorry ... I did my best, I won't go against Edward's wishes. All I can promise you is that Jacob will be taken care of. I'll make sure he gets fed, sleep, but that's all I can swear to."

This was the least funny joke I had ever heard. I had seen Esme around. She was supposed the be the sweetest person on earth !

Emmett boomed "Come on, just refuse to give him up so we can get on with the fight !"

Sam woke up, 'bout time ! "Doctor ..." He looked defeated.

Carlisle took a deep breath before declaring "For all my bravado, I can't say I like where this is going. But Sam, I tried to convince Edward otherwise. Alice tried, Jasper tried." He shook his head "He wouldn't have it. And I understand it, even if I wouldn't do it myself. Look, all I can promise is that there won't be any ..." He grimaced "... permanent ... damage."

Sam looked outraged and repulsed "How can you expect us to just give him over ?"

Edward sighed "Look, just give him over. I hesitated between that or making sure he ended up in a Government lab somewhere in the middle of nowhere to be a test experiment all his life. You'd all be hunted down. At least this way you're all safe, and I'll let him go when I'm satisfied, I swear."

Sam gritted his teeth and looked at me, shaking his head "Jake ..."

He must've been crazy. He didn't actually expect me to go willingly to get ... tied up ... an'all ... right ?

I looked to dad "Dad ... ?"

He grimaced "Jake, I love you son. But you ... what do you want me to do ?"

He was fucking KIDDING ! "Dad ..." He shook his head sadly.

Sam said "Paul, Quil, Jared, Embry, take him."

I felt two strong arms on my shoulders. Paul, Quil, Jared and were behind me, refusing to cross my look. They all looked disgusted and seemed reluctant to touch me, like I was going to contaminate them.

Sam glared at Carlisle "Make the call."

** [End Flashback]**

Terror.

Shock.

How did I get here ?

Carlisle composed a number and we all waited in a very tensed silence. "Alice ?"

_"..."_

"Yeah, it's me. They're complying. You can drive back to Rome, there's a ticket waiting for you at the airport, your plane leaves tomorrow at 8AM."

_"..."_

"Perfect ! I'll call you back if we hit a snag." He clasped the phone closed and looked pointedly at Edward, before nodding. Edward smiled in this very sadistic way before slowly coming towards me, fishing something from his pant pocket.

"No, no, wait !" Dad interject. I was starting to pant in panic. The fuckers were going through with it !

Edward took a deep breath and looked deep in dad's eyes, before saying "You love your son enough to doom your entire tribe ? You have a responsibility towards the tribe. You would condemn your people to extinction by torture for your son who murdered your best friend's daughter because he didn't want her to get married ? She was trying to be happy, and he killed her to prevent her from being happy. And that's what you want to protect ? I was going to make her the happiest girl on earth, we were going to live in a little cottage on our land, she was smiling all the time. And he ripped her open ! What about next time your son loses it and kills your beloved Rachel ? Don't you prefer to know he's safely with me rather than risking the life of everyone you love ? Do you really want to go to Charlie knowing his daughter's murderer is still out there, able to kill someone else. And if he does kill someone else, Billy, can you imagine the guilt ? All you had to do is to give him to me, but you didn't. The next one is on you, Billy, if you stop me. And what if I give the Volturri directions to kill your beloved girls, would you prefer to sacrifice one son or two daughters and your whole tribe ?"

Dad looked at me in fear. That fucker must have read my dad like an open book and played on everything he feared. He looked back and nodded weakly at Edward, who, this time, didn't smirk or smile, simply nodded back gravely, like he was doing my dad a fucking favour he didn't want to do.

"Ok, stop !" Sam's turn to interrupt. He put himself before me and Edward, shaking his head "Look, I'm responsible for him, I can't just ..."

Edward looked at Sam. He was going to pull that same stunt, I knew it ! I tried to get away from my guard's grip but they held me firm. It was pointless. They were going to give me over to be ... to be ... I shivered from head to toe, I couldn't even imagine it !

Edward squared his jaw "You remember how it feels to have mauled your imprint's face, don't you ? You are going to live with that guilt every single second of your long life. Now think about what would happen if you let that murderer walk. Will you ever take the risk of him going anywhere near Emily again ? Will you let him get anywhere near anyone you love ? Will you take the risk that he'll explode in rage and kill one of your pack mates ? What if he killed Seth, what would you tell his sister ? Do you want to tred on eggshells around Jacob for the rest of your life ? Will you ever trust him fully again ? Do you want to take the risk he'll claim his right to be Alpha, thereby deposing you of the only way you have to protect your imprint and everyone else ? Will you take that risk ?" Edward squinted an eye before adding "And what about those ten year-olds you fear might shift ? You know that with everything that's happening there is a chance of that happening. You know they are utterly defenceless. Can you imagine yourself going to their parents, and telling them it's all your fault if their beloved, innocent, sweet, children are dead ?"

Sam looked at me with the same glint in his eyes as dad had. I wriggled from Paul and Embry's strong hands. No, no, no ! I couldn't just wait there !

Sam came to me and said "We're coming to get you. I'm giving him forty-eight hours to sate his twisted sadistic darkness and then we're all coming for you. No matter what we're getting you out of there."

"Sam ... Please ..."

He frowned before turning his back to me. "DAD ! DAD DON'T LET THEME TAKE ME ! PLEASE !"

Dad had his head in his hands, and didn't move a muscle. "Paul, Em', Quil, Jared, please ! Please don't let them do this to me !" No answer.

Edward was taking his time. He was almost on me. He was holding some weird looking band. I started struggling, jerking. Paul had gripped one wrist, Embry the other, while Jared and Quil were crouched, holding my ankles.

"No ! Please ! Please don't do this ! Please ! Edward, please, I'm sorry ! No, no, no !"

Edward was standing in front of me. I had to phase ! I couldn't let this happen ! "If you phase, you're going to kill four of your pack mates, is that what you want, Jake ? Do you want to become a serial killer ? Do you think they'd hesitate to throw you to the lions if you did ?"

I shivered. My wolf was fighting to get out, and I couldn't struggle anymore, I had to focus on not letting him out ! I couldn't kill ! NOT AGAIN ! I stayed fucking unmoving while he showed me that fucking band of his. I felt like if I moved one inch I'd phase.

"See this, dog ? It's a very special collar I have made for you. Only two things have the sufficient strength to stretch it enough so you can put it on or take it off, a vampire or you shifting. It's un-tearable. So once it's on, you'll have to either get a vampire to take it off you, or shift. If you shift it will expand a bit." He demonstrated by pulling with all his strength, making it slowly expand. "But only a bit." The band quickly stopped expanding. "It won't break your neck, so you won't die if you shift with this thing on you. What it will do is cut the oxygen supply to your brain and make you pass out in about ... four seconds, at which point you'll phase back, so you'd be unconscious, human and naked. Once it's on, Jacob, you're mine."

He slowly raised the band over his head, still pulling on it to keep it expanded. He slowly lowered it above my head but I jerked my head back. He wasn't putting that FUCKING BAND on me !

He chuckled and grabbed the back of my neck. I strained, but he was so much stronger than me, he righted my head and I panicked when I felt the band touch my hair "NO ! NO ! PLEASE ! PLEASE ! SOMEONE ! ANYONE !" Tears were threatening to fall.

I heard a commotion and Sam roaring "DON'T MOVE !"

That leech slowly lowered the fucking collar, all my muscles were bulging from the effort, I had to get away !

The collard reached my neck and he released it. I felt as that fucking thing slowly stuck to my neck like a second skin. He let my neck go and I jerked my head back, feeling the collar moving with me.

Edward fished in another pocket and took out a small silver chain. With his demonic vampire speed he was behind me and I heard a 'click' as he fitted the chain to the collar.

"I've got the dog, boys, you can let go." He said, nodding curtly to them. They all let me go at once. I phased.

_1 ..._

_2 ..._

_3 ..._

_4..._

Everything went black.


End file.
